


Resentment

by Mandeer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader Insert, SMUT IS HERE, and hanzo generally being dominative over you, cant wait to SIN, future smut, im not familiar with how tags work, theres ass smacking, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandeer/pseuds/Mandeer
Summary: You're a member of Overwatch and Hanzo has had your attention for a while, though he seems to have a particular distaste for you.This is my first fic (and first time writing smut RIP) so be kind... feedback and constructive criticism definitely appreciated though :') The first two chapters are gender-neutral, with chapter 3a being geared toward women and chapter 3b being geared toward men.  Those two chapters are the same apart from genitals so ye





	1. Chapter 1

A humid, floral-scented breath passed through your nose and warmed your lungs as you squinted against the setting sun. The transport carrier was supposed to arrive any minute now, and you were growing impatient. Your team had just finished the most recent of several attack missions at Hanamura, and this one had been the worst. Your team was victorious, but narrowly so. Your shoulders ached and there was nothing you were looking forward to more than a cool shower and the comfort of your own cot back at base.

You broke your eyes from the sunset to peer to your left; D.Va’s mech, scratched and dented from the increased resistance you had encountered earlier, was haphazardly plopped on the ground as she played a game to pass the time, and Genji nonchalantly peered over her shoulder, trying to feign disinterest. To your right, Hanzo sat beneath a sakura tree, forearms resting on his knees. He almost appeared to be asleep, but you knew better. He was taking this slow moment to rest, but surely he was still alert, anticipating the slightest change in the surrounding environment.

He was probably also avoiding his brother, as he would at any other given moment.

You felt a small pang in your chest; you haven’t been with Overwatch for long, but you knew enough that few people in the organization felt like strangers to you. That went a little further for the Shimada brothers… the older of the two had caught your interest even as a recruit. He was always in the background, quiet and observant. You felt you could relate to him; you were probably the least rowdy out of everyone in your recruit squadron (and also the only to survive the harsh training regimen). You were drawn to him, if only out of curiosity at first, but throughout the course of your training and even the past few months as an official team member, you found yourself becoming more and more interested and involved with the older Shimada brother. You found out about how he had attempted to kill his brother for his clan and resented his actions to this day, and how that resentment manifested as distaste for his younger, now-cybernetic brother. His family background and personal history was interesting to you in an almost depressing way; you just wanted to help him, comfort him, be the one who could help him come to terms with everything that had happened.

On the other hand, Genji himself had actually become somewhat of a friend of yours. Once you had been inducted as a full-blown member of Overwatch, he was extremely welcoming and supportive. Over time he coaxed you a bit into believing more in yourself and your capabilities and being accepting of who you are and what you could do. The two of you have been assigned together on several missions as of late. Your trust in him grew, and you could tell throughout the battles that he was growing to trust you as well.

The man underneath the sakura tree, however, didn’t seem to exhibit that same feeling. If anything, he seemed to resent you. Several times during battle, you’d run one way to get into the fight and an arrow would zip just an inch in front of your eyes. When you’d turn to the source, you could see Hanzo’s scowling face just before his attention whipped in another direction. After every incident like that, though, you’d find an enemy who had been tracking you, trying to get the upper hand. Hanzo was supposed to have your back as a teammate, and you couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t cover you.

Hanzo’s eyes briskly opened, immediately locking onto your gaze and ripping you from your thoughts. You quickly turned your head back to the sunset as you felt your cheeks burn bright with embarrassment. Had you been staring at him that entire time? Shit. 

How could you help yourself though? This wasn’t the first time, and it surely wouldn’t be the last. Sure, you admired his demeanor and skill, but you also admired his looks. He just looked so dignified. His hair shined like obsidian with a rich smoky visage at his temples. His facial features were so sharp and sculpted, but his lips looked so soft and plump, you could almost imagine how they felt on your own if he were to-

STOP THAT. Stop that right now! Your eyes screwed shut as you huffed and dropped your head. You have to stop thinking like that. You were teammates, distant ones at that, and you needed what little trust and comfort you had between you to keep running successfully on missions like this. Pining after him would only distract you, like it was just now. If word of your little crush got out, you imagine 76 would go on a field day running over regulations and conduct protocol with you, before passing your crushed spirit onto Winston for a slightly more gentle HR briefing, which would probably just embarrass you enough to quit altogether. Even worse than that may be Hanzo himself finding out… instead of an arrow zipping past your face it would be shooting straight through your body. Clearly, the obvious thing that had to be done was quash these feelings where they were, and carry on this distant, barely-there comradery. 

After mentally scolding yourself for a few moments, you finally picked your head up to see the transport carrier nearing your location. Finally. You slung your rifle over your shoulder and braced yourself for the strong winds that would come from the craft landing. D.Va’s mech was upright and prepared to board the craft, and the winds that rhythmically pelted Genji seemed to have no effect as he stood casually. You shielded your eyes from dust and turned to look again at Hanzo, who was now standing. You felt that familiar warmth begin to creep across your cheeks.

His expression didn’t falter in the buffeting winds, though his eyes squinted slightly. His long hair tie whipped behind him, as his kyudo-gi fluttered open, exposing more of his broad, toned chest. Your eyes wanted to undress him, imagine the wind somehow slip him out of the silk that obstructed the view. Your fingers desperately wanted to trace the curves and shapes of every muscle of his body, running along a pectoral and down between his abs, brushing over his pelvic crest and behind to his-

You turned forward before your little glance turned into more of a complete staredown. 

After boarding the craft, the door closed slowly with the hiss of compressing air. You buckled into the seat beside Genji, giving him a tired nod. You closed your eyes and let your head fall back onto the headrest. A quick breath in, followed by a long sigh out. You were more exhausted than you thought.

As the ship’s AI announced the impending take off, you sighed quietly as you picked your head off the headrest and lifted your heavy eyelids. You could find a corner to nap in once you hit cruising altitude. You blinked, trying to dispel your blurry vision, and felt a bit of anxiety brewing in your belly as things came into focus. 

Hanzo had taken the seat next to you.

You swallowed, a little harder than you would have liked to. Hopefully no one noticed.

You looked over to him, barely turning your head, to find his gaze already on you. You tried to force a small smile through your nerves, as you mustered a measly “Hanzo.”

One eyebrow cocked up slightly at your greeting. “Yes?”

You shook your head quickly as your eyes shot down, your mouth now a straight line. Your eyes quickly traced over the pattern of his kobakama. “Nothing,” you squeaked out before looking forward once again.

Could you be any more awkward? Well, you guess you could. You could have reached out and tweaked his nipple and shouted “HONK.” That would have been waaay more awkward, and for everyone around, to boot.

The ship jolted as it lifted again into the air, making its slow ascent. Not a word was spoken among any of your teammates. Hanzo was ignoring the very existence of his brother aboard the ship, and Genji knew better than to try to engage him in any manner. You wouldn’t mind talking to the cyberman beside you, but your silly desire to impress the stoic archer on your opposite side made you too anxious to open your mouth. The dead silence was pierced by D.Va loudly popping her bubble gum.

“Man, I’m starving,” she whined as she gently swung her crossed legs. “First thing I’m doing when we get back to the main base is hunting down some snacks and logging some major Zs. What about you guys?”

Genji’s head tipped up in thought. “A meal sounds like a solid choice. I think I will meditate with master Zenyatta afterwards, as well.” He turned toward you. “What about you? Would you like to join me?”

Catching a meal with Genji didn’t sound like a bad idea, but you were too paranoid of what Hanzo would think about the rendezvous to actually respond. Instead, you avoided eye contact with your friend and merely shrugged, not saying a word.

“Think about it, then,” he said. 

After a few moments of silence, the ship’s AI declared that they had reached cruising altitude and they were free to move around. You wasted no time undoing your seat buckles and stood, stretching overhead. 

Hanzo undid his buckles, but remained seated.

“Um… excuse me,” you whispered as you passed the narrow space between his knees and the console in front of him. You could feel his eyes on you, and the devilish side of you wanted to fake a fall right into his lap. You controlled yourself, but didn’t consider the fact that your ass was just below eye level for him and your tiny, shuffling side steps shook your hips side to side. You could almost swear that you felt his gaze burn into you from behind as you walked to the far side of the ship. 

You shook the suspicious feeling off as anxiety. You curled up on a bench facing the wall, and closed your eyes. Your mind travelled back to a few moments ago, imagining the ship hitting turbulence as you tried to sneak past him. You would lose your balance, falling back onto his lap, and he’d reflexively grab your hips and lean up against your back. “Are you okay?” he’d ask, and you’d only be able to nod, embarrassed by your mistake. When you tried to get up, his grip would tighten and pull you back into his lap, lightly grinding his hardening erection against you. “No,” he would whisper huskily, slipping his calloused fingers into the hem of your pants, “stay with me…”

You could feel a bit of arousal pooling within you. You shouldn’t be thinking like that, especially on a ship with other people. You let out an exasperated sigh and curled up a little tighter, practically begging yourself to stop thinking about how rough those big, strong hands would feel against the soft, delicate skin of your-

You shook your head a little. Stop that. You needed sleep, obviously. A good bit of shuteye would definitely help your mind from drifting to such things. Arms crossed tightly, you didn’t even notice yourself drifting into sleep.

\---

Your eyes shot open and you jumped when you felt a hand clasp gently on your shoulder. “We are landing,” you heard a voice say. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you sat up, looking to see who had woken you. D.Va and Genji were already seated and finishing buckling in, and you saw Hanzo’s back walking away from you. Had he…? That was odd, you figured one of the other two would have been the one to wake you up. At least you could talk to them.

You headed toward your seat, again between the two brothers.

“Didja get a good nap in?” D.Va asked with a grin. “You were drooling all over Hanzo over there.”

Your stomach dropped and you froze in your tracks. Had your thoughts not been as private as you thought? Did you say something in your sleep? Oh no. “Wh… What?”

She just giggled. “Oh, don’t worry about it, it’s not important.”

“She means you were drooling in your sleep,” Genji answered as she interrupted him with a hurtful ‘hey!’ “You ended up using his leg as a pillow.”

You what? You didn’t want to sit anywhere near him. You wanted to jump out the side hatch without a parachute and hope for the best. You used his leg as a pillow? How did that even happen? There’s no way they were being serious. Your eyes shot over to his legs as you started buckling yourself in. Sure enough, there was a bit of discolored, misshapen blob on the black and gold silk. You really did drool on his leg. You really… Warmth spread across your cheeks and flooded the tips of your ears. Your head had been in his lap, you realize, and you weren’t even awake. That was, by far, the closest you have ever been and ever would be to the object of your desires, and you had zero memory of it. 

How could he even let that happen? The guy acted like he despised you, for gods sakes. He was probably even more irritated by you now. You turned your head slightly towards him, avoiding looking at him. “Sorry… about that,” you spoke quietly.

When he didn’t say anything, you figured he was probably giving you the same treatment he gave his brother. You didn’t exist. You never would again. An anxious curiosity got the better of you and you couldn’t help but look at his face.

He wasn’t ignoring you. You was looking right at you actually, with an expression you hadn’t seen before and couldn’t quite name. His eyes were travelling over your features randomly, from the way your hands fidgeted nervously with the metal of your seat buckles, to the lines of your collarbone peeking out from beneath the collar of your jacket, to the angles of your face, all within a second’s time. His eyes finally fell on yours. His voice was low and gentle but dripped with something that reminded you of resent. “It is fine.”

You turned forward again. The embarrassment that tinged your cheeks and ears wasn’t going away any time soon. You don’t know what was going through his mind just now, but you could imagine he was trying to figure out how to avoid you more than he already was. Maybe he was even thinking about how to make hurting or even killing you look like an accident. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t good.

The descent to base felt like it lasted an eternity. Once the ship settled onto land, you didn’t even wait for the announcement that it was safe to get up and prepare to leave. You avoided eye contact with all of your teammates; you just felt so embarrassed. You didn’t even wait for the door to lower to the ground before you were briskly making your way toward the large building. Genji shouted your name behind you, probably still wondering about grabbing a bit to eat, but eating was the last thing on your mind. How could you eat when you were so horrifically embarrassed of yourself like this? You just wanted to take a long shower to drown your thoughts, then curl up in bed and try to forget that ever happened. 

Hopefully everyone else would forget too.


	2. Chapter 2

You had been in your room for almost a full 15 hours without leaving after you returned to base. You trusted your teammates were capable enough to handle the debriefing and that you wouldn’t have to bother describing meaningless details from your experience on the mission. Your eyes fluttered open to stare at the wall from within your warm, comforting blanket cocoon. Staying in here forever wasn’t an option, but you really wished it was. 

Why were you making such a big deal about this, anyways? You fell asleep on the craft and somehow slept on his leg. You still didn’t understand how you had gotten there, but it didn’t matter. It was his own damn fault for sitting beside you, for letting you get there in the first place, and not moving you sooner. A little drool wouldn’t ruin the stiff silk of his kobakama. And even if it did, tough shit, right?

Wrong. You cared. You don’t know why, but you did. The two of you barely talked, and when you did it was insanely brief. You didn’t know much about him that you didn’t find in files or hear from others. It shouldn’t bother you, but your curiosity got the better of you. He stirred a cocktail of emotions in you any time your eyes met, and you were desperate to become intoxicated from it. The better part of your mind told you to stop getting your hopes up; any time you saw his eyes you caught the serious, sharp, solemn stare. It never changed, and it always bored into you. Sometimes you thought about whether he’d carry that heavy gaze into the bedroom, if he’d look at you with disgust and resent as he hate-fucked you, or if in such an intimate moment he’d break the facade and be gentle, loving, delicate and thoughtful.

Your stomach growled. Eating the few small granola bars you had in your room wasn’t going to hold you over much longer. You groaned a bit as you sat up and flung the blanket off of you in one swift motion. Walking toward the door, you rolled your shoulders, cracking them. The hot shower you took earlier offered some relief, but you could definitely still feel the aches and pains from yesterday’s mission. A quick glance in the mirror suggested you looked disheveled from sleep, but otherwise okay. The door clicked shut behind you, and you walked down the corridor toward the mess hall, trying to make your hair look at least half-decent.

You weren’t even quite sure what time it was, really. You looked outside and saw the moon shining bright behind a few wispy clouds in the dark night sky. It must be pretty late, and that was perfectly fine with you. You could get a meal with no one else around, no anxiety, and safely retreat to your quarters for more rest before picking up your maintenance training again tomorrow. You rummaged around and sat down at a long table with a chicken and pasta dish and some vegetables. You didn’t realize how hungry you actually were until you could smell the roasted chicken and seasoned veggies, but you ate slowly, taking solace in having a moment to yourself. It almost felt like the base was abandoned as everyone slept. There were no idle sounds, no bickering, no hustle and bustle of mech and man. Despite where you were, you could almost believe there was peace in the world.

The peaceful silence was interrupted as your name was called from the other side of the mess hall. It was Genji, walking casually toward you. “May I join you?”

You nodded, chasing a piece of broccoli around your plate with a fork. “Of course.”

“Is everything alright?” he asked as he took the seat opposite of you. “You practically ran from the ship yesterday and it seems no one has seen you since. I have been worried.”

“Yeah… sorry about that.” You had to come up with some sort of excuse. Of course someone would have noticed you’d been holed up in your room for over half a day. “I just wasn’t feeling too well after that past run. Must’ve took a tumble somewhere or got hit the wrong way.”

“Getting hit any way is the wrong way,” he jested.

You felt the corners of your mouth turn up in a smile and you actually let out a small laugh as you stared down at your plate. Maybe you overreacted, isolating yourself like that. Surrounding yourself with people who raised your spirits would have been much better for your anxiety than lying in bed and running over the same silly thoughts over and over again. You looked up to his visor. “Have I missed anything while I was recovering?”

He leaned back slightly as he recalled the recent events. “Not much. 76 was wondering where you were during the debrief, but I do not think it should be a problem for you. Not much else has happened, apart from training and command deciding the next move. No word on that yet, either.”

“I see,” you responded. You wanted to ask about Hanzo, but you knew it would be fruitless. After you ate a bit more of your meal in silence, you looked up to him, inquisitive. “Genji, can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can.”

“Have you ever found it hard to get along with someone you admired? Someone that intrigued and interested you, but they didn’t mirror that same sentiment towards you? That… if anything, that they felt you to be a nuisance?”

His head tilted a bit as he processed his thoughts. He spoke his next words slowly, but with great consideration. “I do not believe that I could admire someone who found me to be a ‘nuisance.’ If someone does not have patience for another, they are not worthy of admiration.” 

The words resonated with you in a way you didn’t quite like, but it was probably what you needed to hear. Irritation wouldn’t blossom into affection. It hurt a bit in the oddest way, but it was a step in the direction you needed to take to force your hand.

He suddenly rose from the table. “I am sorry for ending our conversation so soon, but I think I will go.” He walked around the edge of the table and placed his hand on your shoulder. “I do not know what or who you were asking about, but I hope you find consolation. I will see you soon.”

You peered up and over your shoulder at him. “Thank you, Genji. See you around.” You watched him leave the mess hall faster than he had entered, with a masked urgency in his step.

You turned back to your plate, with more to digest than just food. What bugged you the most about this is what you did to deserve this negative attitude from Hanzo. You weren’t loud and obnoxious like McCree, swinging your weight around and teasing whatever easy target you could find. If anything, you considered yourself quiet and reserved, much like him. Maybe this was just his temperament toward everyone. Maybe he was so reserved that no one met his standards for respect, and in turn he looked down on everyone. That would make sense, if it weren’t for the fact that you’ve never seen him glower at Tracer while she was running around. He’s never scowled at 76 during a brief. He’s never shot an arrow mere centimeters in front of someone else’s face. What did you do to deserve this peculiar spite from him? You wish you could ask Genji for his opinion, but you felt that it would be much too awkward. He’s pretty much in the same position as you, after all. He just handled it much, much better.

You hadn’t even noticed someone else was sitting down at the far end of the table opposite of you until you heard the slight creak of the bench. Distracted from your own muddled thoughts, you turned your gaze to see the object of your stress sitting down with a dish of his own. He shot a glance down toward you, and you immediately looked at your plate. It was almost empty; you could do this, just eat the rest of what you had quickly and leave without looking in his direction again.

“Hello,” he murmured in your direction, barely loud enough for you to hear.

You were holding your breath and you didn’t even know it. Who gets something to eat at this time of night? Besides you, anyways… “H-hi,” you stammered, hopefully loud enough for him to hear your meek response. Your heart was pounding hard and you felt your hands grow clammy. There’s no reason for that, you told yourself, he’s not worth the thought.

You shoveled down the rest of your plate as quickly as you could, and promptly disposed of it in the proper receptacle. All you had to do now was sneak past, and ignore him as he would you. You could have sworn you felt his eyes burning into you as you walked toward the exit, but you refused to look. But what if he snuck up on you as quietly as he had entered the mess hall? He could snake his toned arms around your waist as a hot sigh tingled your neck before he nipped your ear, asking where you had been all day. “You have not been doing anything naughty, have you?” he would question huskily before tracing the shell of your ear with his tongue. “I cannot let naughty behavior go unpunished.”

You snapped back into reality as you forced the doors to the mess hall open so loud they swung and slammed against the wall. Where the hell did those thoughts keep coming from? Why did they fluster you so goddamned much? 

You wanted to relieve all of the stress you’d be storing up, and as much as the lust deep within you wanted you to run back to your room and get yourself off, you decided the better thing to do was to go to the gym. You had tried to convince yourself that if you gave in to your steamy thoughts of Hanzo just this once and let them guide you to orgasm, that you’d come to your senses afterwards and realize how pointless this all was. The better part of you knew that you’d just be giving into the devil and digging yourself in deeper than you wanted to be; but oh, how you wouldn’t mind if he plunged himself as deep as he could inside you. You gritted your teeth and shook your head, trying to bid the thoughts away again as you wrapped your hands. You looked up at the punching bag before you, and realized the only way to get over this senseless lust was to beat it out, imagining you’re punching the smug prick and asserting dominance over your own desires.

You started slow, vividly imagining his scowl on the bag before you before landing your first right hook. Conjure the imagine again, and swing from the left. Plan it out, hit after hit, strike after strike; imagine you’re engaged in close quarters combat and he’s the shittiest person you’ve ever met at close range. 

He probably wouldn’t even be a good lay anyways. 

Two solid hits in close succession. You were gaining speed. 

Hatefuck or passionate lover aside, he’d probably just get himself off and toss you aside like trash.

A quick knee to the side followed by a low swing from the left, a right hook coming in high.

He’d make sure you knew it, too. He wouldn’t care about the moment or getting you off, you were there for convenience, somewhere to blow a load.

You grabbed the bag and began pummeling it with your knee over and over again.

He’d use you.

The chains above the punching bag strained against your assault, and eventually gave way. The punching bag fell to the ground, and you hovered over it, sweaty, red, frustrated. Your chest glistened with sweat with every rise and fall of each heavy breath.

You would like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YALL READY FOR SMUT? IM READY FOR SMUT.
> 
> Looking for input though; I was thinking of having 2 chapters, 3a and 3b, catering to people with either set of sex organs. Y/N? Otherwise it's going to be catered more to females/people with vaginas. I could always add 3b (men/people with penises) later if someone would like it


	3. 3a - F!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me father for i have sinny sin sinned
> 
> This is chapter 3a, meant for female readers.
> 
> *chapters 3a and 3b are the same apart from what genitals the reader has
> 
> (also lmao this chapter has more words than the previous two combined)

You didn’t want to open your eyes. You didn’t even want to realize you were awake. You were so comfortable in your bed and it felt like you had just laid down a few minutes ago. You took a sharp inhale in and then held your breath as you rolled over, forcing your eyes open to look at the neon blue display of your alarm clock. 7:06am. Your eyes fell shut and you puffed air out your mouth in exasperation. It was too early, your hands and shoulders were sore from the gym, and you just wanted to go back to sleep.

Wait… your eyes shot open and you stared anxiously at the clock. 7:06? SHIT! You threw the covers off and sprang to your feet. You were due at a mission briefing at 700 hours sharp! You scrambled across the room, looking for your belongings. You missed the last debriefing and now you’re late to the next briefing? Oh, hell, Soldier 76 was going to kill you. You pulled your boots on—no time for socks—and pushed your hair back before practically bursting out the door. You raced down the hall at a speed that would even make Tracer look sluggish.

You zipped past Winston, nearly had to vault over Torbjorn, and practically crashed into the solid wall of muscle that was Zarya. Was everyone always crowding the hallway like this in the morning? Sheesh! You skidded around a corner and came to a halt right in front of the door to the conference room. Taking a deep breath, you tried to enter as quietly as you could. It was useless; all eyes were on you.

Soldier 76 huffed as his brow wrinkled above the visor. “So glad you could grace us with your presence for once,” he scoffed in a very irritated tone. You were about to apologize when he barked, “Sit down! We don’t have all day. If you’re lucky someone will fill you in on what you missed for your beauty sleep.”

You slinked over and into a seat between D.Va and Lucio. “Tough break, huh?” he whispered as you sat down. You peered over your shoulder at him and gave a quick nod, smiling meekly with embarrassment. As you were turning back around you caught a glance of Hanzo, looking stern and proper as ever. Your stomach flipped in a mix of excitement and anxiety, but you told yourself to remain focused. You couldn’t afford any more blunders. You were here for the mission, to be an upstanding teammate that would carry your own weight, and nothing else.

As the commander was droning on with specific minute details, throwing in a jab at you when the opportunity rose, you heard an aggravated growl come from D.Va. Your eyes shot toward her for a moment, and you saw her scowling down at a handheld gaming system under the table, thumbs angrily pressing away at the buttons. She cursed under her breath in Korean.

The commanders hands slammed down on the conference table and his visor glinted in her direction. “I’m sorry miss Song, am I inconveniencing you?”

Her eyes didn’t leave the screen. “Kind of, yeah,” she retorted in an annoyed tone.

“There are lives at stake here and you-“

She rolled her eyes. “Same old, same old,” she quipped. “We’ve heard it all before. Same mission, different location. We got it.”

You could hear the sharp intake of breath as he tried to calm himself. What little parts of his face you could see were turning an angry red. He stood up straight and clicked his tongue before growling, “Between you and the elusive recruit over there,” he turned his nose up in your direction, “I have no idea how any of you manage to get shit done.” He carelessly dropped the files onto the metal table and looked over to Hanzo. “You know what you’re doing?” When the archer nodded solemnly, the commander started to head for the door, shaking his head. “Godspeed, then. Try not to get yourselves killed out there. Dismissed.”

You stared down at your hands as you waited for him to exit; hopefully Hanzo wasn’t far behind. You figured Lucio would help you cover what you missed before breakfast, as D.Va probably had some more touchups to do to her mech. You turned to him and asked, “Hey, Lucio, would you mind helping me catch up a bit? What’s going on?”

He grinned. “Yeah, of course! D.Vaaaa,” he sang, “pass that file HERE!” You always appreciated how upbeat and friendly he was.

“You got it.” She stood up and flicked the file down the table, never looking up from the screen, before heading for the door.

Just as Lucio reached for the file, Hanzo pulled it toward him.

“I’ll get her caught up,” he said dryly, eyes staring daggers into Lucio’s. 

“Oh,” he said, trying not to seem surprised. “I mean, it’s no big deal, I just haven’t seen my girl here in a while so-“

“I was on the last mission with her,” he interrupted. “I know more about this than you.” His gaze flickered over to you. “I’ll fill her in.”

You swallowed as you stared into his dark eyes for only a second before feeling warmness flood your face. Your eyes shot to your hands. What the actual hell? Oh no. You felt your stomach turn with that same combination of anxiety and excitement, and you could feel it travel further down, sparking an inappropriate and unwanted arousal. Something about the way words fell from his lips… he didn’t talk much, but when he did, you could listen all day.

Lucio rhythmically tapped his finger on the table. “Well, I mean, you’re right. That cool with you?”

“I don’t care,” you blurted out with a nervous laugh. What?! Of course you cared! You didn’t want to be left alone with him after you stayed up half the night thinking about how easily Hanzo could pin you to the wall and slip his dick into your wet, waiting- The spark between your legs started to turn more into a kindle. Taking your frustration out at the gym didn’t help at all… This was going to be awkward.

“Alright then,” Lucio said as he stood up. “I’ll catch you later then, yeah?” he asked with that familiar singsong tone as he playfully punched your shoulder.

You just smiled and nodded, keeping your gaze down. You didn’t think you could look Hanzo in the eye while you were mentally kicking yourself for imagining what his dick would look like. You could hear him flip through pages a bit, and then the door clicked shut behind Lucio. The two of you were alone. You became a little too self-aware of your breathing, and tried to focus on that instead of the thought of how your fingertips could just so easily glide along the underside of his cock, drifting up and over the head, and closing around so you could lightly pump the shaft. …Yep, really focusing on that breathing.

You heard him rise from his chair and lightly pace around the table, pulling out the chair next to you. You knew you’d have to face him eventually at this rate; you turned toward him, staring down at the shiny pattern of his kobakama. He seemed close; the faint scents of amber and sandalwood teased your senses. “Sooo… what have we got?” you murmured. You figured if you stuck to the matter at hand, things would blow over quickly and you could get away from him until departure.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke. “A simple control mission; we must take the point and hold it until reinforcements arrive. Resistance should be scarce, but formidable.” You could hear the sound of his calloused fingers running the corners of a page between them before flipping to the next. “We depart at 1800 hours.”

Simple enough. You almost wished he could have swiftly delivered the briefing like this, rather than having to listen to the commander drone about meaningless details and belittle you in front of the crew. You watched his thick fingers flick through the pages repeatedly, a heavy silence falling upon you. You caught yourself thinking about how his callouses would feel as they circled over your clit and slipped further down inside you. You snapped out of your daydream as he closed the file, keeping a hand upon it, and sat back in his chair. Was that it? You wanted out of there. “Well,” you started, poising yourself to get up, “thanks. See you at departure.”

“Look at me.”

What? Your chest grew tight and your cheeks grew warm. “I… I’m sorry, what?” Did he just demand that you look at him? 

“Look at me,” he repeated.

Your jaw muscles clenched and you swallowed hard. You turned your head slowly, mind now racing with the thought of Hanzo commanding you further, onto your knees, hands behind your back… you didn’t expect anything like this from him before. Shooing the thoughts away, you noticed his posture. His stance was wide but mostly open, apart from the hand mindlessly pinching at the hair along his jaw. His chest rose and fell gently with each breath, and your gaze lingered on the musculature of his pecs. “Why is it so hard?” he asked, and you looked into his eyes without thinking. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were keenly focused on you; he looked like he was deep in thought.

“I-it’s not,” you stuttered, turning to the closed file on the table. His hand tensed at your response. “There’s just no reason to, I guess.” That was a blatant lie; any time he even passed into view you took a leisurely gander at him, so long as he didn’t catch you. 

A finger tapped on the file. “Hm.”

Silence fell between you. “Well, Hanzo,” you said as calmly as you could, “thank you for filling me up- IN. In. Thank YOU for filling me IN on what’s going down tonight. Going on tonight.” You shot up to your feet and glanced over to him, nodding while hoping your face wasn’t as red as it felt. “Thank you. Bye.” 

You could see his thoughtful expression had morphed more into one of confusion, accented by a highly arched brow. Nothing like a good ol’ fashioned Freudian slip to keep the awkward atmosphere alive and well. You quickly made your way toward the door, cursing yourself for your slip of tongue. Your imagination kicked in, teasing the idea of Hanzo grabbing your wrist as you walked by, demanding your explicit attention. Or maybe he’d shout “no!” and grab you, pushing you against the wall, bringing his face so close to yours that you could barely see his gaze flitter from your lips to your eyes.

Just as you were about reaching for the door handle, his arm blocked you. Your fingers brushed his bare forearm as your hand lowered, and it was only then you realize this wasn’t a daydream. “Where are you going?” he asked quietly.

Warmth crept from your cheeks to your ears and you could feel your heart speed up. You couldn’t look at him; you shook your head as your eyes scanned the floor, looking for an excuse to leave, to stop yourself from being even more embarrassing. “Breakfast!” you finally managed to blurt out, “I am going to breakfast.” You reached again for the door handle, turning it slightly.

He kept you from opening the door with his foot on the floor. “Breakfast isn’t served for another hour,” he countered. “Why are you so rushed?”

You were mentally kicking yourself. This exact scenario was but one of about twenty you tortured yourself with before you finally fell asleep last night. You two had found yourself in the same room, and in an embarrassed rush, you tried to leave, only to have your attempt thwarted at such a close range. From here you could smell his natural scent, tinged with a bit of incense from his mediation earlier in the day, and you could almost swear you felt his breath on your neck as he almost pleaded you to stay. Large hands curled around the small of your back gently as he crept closer, and you all but melted in his touch while you waited for him to come close enough for your lips to brush… STOP IT. That wasn’t what was going on here! 

You took a step back from the door as you let go of the door handle. “I, uh… I don’t know, really,” you laughed nervously, trying to come up with another excuse. “Maybe I’ll head down to the range and practice my-“

“I’ll come with you.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, I-“

“Why not?”

You were coming up blank. Your eyes darted back and forth across the floor as your mind scrambled to come up with tangible words to replace the nothingness your mouth was speaking. Defeated by your own fruitless efforts, all you could think to do was offer a meager shrug.

Hanzo waited for a response that never really came, then huffed as he walked back to the table. “Go, then,” he called as he sat, rubbing over his face with his hands.

You just stood there. That was it? He all but demands to be the one to catch you up on things, stops you from leaving in a rush, tries to insert himself into your plans, then dismisses you so easily? No sexual reprieve, no angry outburst, nothing? You looked over to where he was sitting and he almost looked frustrated. His hands covered his nose and mouth like a mask, and he slowly opened his eyes to look at the wall ahead of him. They slowly tracked across the room until his gaze fell on you; you broke the eye contact and fidgeted, not quite making your way to the exit. “I said you could leave,” he spoke softly.

You bit your tongue lightly. The two of you were alone in an enclosed space; this would probably be your best and only opportunity to say whatever you wanted off of your chest. A deep breath filled your lungs and reminded you of how tight your chest was feeling, accompanied by the knot in your stomach. You couldn’t look at him. “What did I do to you?” The words spilled over each other like an anxious avalanche. 

His eyebrows stitched together. “…What?”

No going back now. You were holding your breath; your hands were fisted so hard that your nails dug into your palms. 

His hands fell from his face as his eyes searched the room in thought before falling back onto you. “Nothing. What did I do to you?”

“You act like you hate me.”

“…I do not, but sometimes I think you do. I’ve tried to-”

Your chest felt like it was going to explode and your nerves pushed you to cut him off. “I’m sorry, have I nearly shot you in the face? You’ve nearly shot me in the goddamned face more times than I can count. You always have everyone else’s back all the time, but when I get into a tight spot you shoot at ME and move on!”

“I… I’m sorry. You are very capable, I just thought-“

“You just thought what? That I could use the heart attack? Or maybe the commander didn’t embarrass me enough regularly?”

He pushed his bangs back, scanning the floor. He actually looked nervous, at least more than you’re ever seen him. “No… I just… you’re so strong, I thought if I interfered-”

“You don’t have a problem ‘interfering’ with anyone else.”

“You seem like you handle yourself better than everyone else-“

“Well I don’t, okay? Treat me like you would anyone else.”

A heavy silence fell between you. Your heart felt like it was going to burst out of your ribcage. You were breathing hard, like you just finished a boxing match. Why were you going off like this? Why did he actually seem to care? 

He looked hurt for a moment, but his posture straightened and his face grew stern as he took a long breath in, rising up to look at you. “And what about you?” The serious tone in his voice was more like the Hanzo you were used to. “Why don’t you treat me like you would anyone else?”

You felt small in comparison. “W-what…?”

He stood up from his chair, looking at you suspiciously as he took a step closer. “You look at others, talk with others, laugh with others. You share meals with my brother,” he practically spit the last words out like poison. He took another step closer with every accusation. “Yet you avoid me. I try to talk with you, nothing. I try to help you”—another step closer—“Nothing.” He had put you on the defensive, and your back was against the wall. He was inches from you now, and you still couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the eyes. He moved his head to be more in front of your face, almost forcing you to look at him. “Why?” he asked quietly.

Your knees felt weak; you didn’t expect your unwelcomed outburst to provoke something similar in him. Your mouth felt dry, and your gaze drifted up to meet his. The harshness in his eyes didn’t falter, but it didn’t seem to be entirely anger that was behind them. “I’m sorry,” was all you could manage to say.

A light shade of red seemed to tinge his cheeks, and his dark eyes passed over your facial features. “Why?” he repeated, a slight break in his voice.

“I… I…” You couldn’t find words. Your breathing was shallow yet your chest heaved, and your heart was pounding but had stopped at the same time. All you could think about was how soft his lips looked, how they parted so slightly, and how well yours would fit against them.

He braced a forearm against the wall just over your shoulder, his face just inches from yours. His dark amber eyes stared deeply into your own, a cocktail of strong emotions storming within them. “Tell me why,” he demanded; his voice was gritty, like gravel crunching under your feet, and the way his warm breath tingled your skin made you want to melt.

“I don’t know,” you finally uttered in a brittle voice.

“That’s a lie,” he chided gruffly. His upper lip momentarily twitched into a sneer.

You couldn’t think, not like this. Your eyes travelled down his face and along his jaw, briefly studying the few silver hairs among his jet black beard. Your gaze continued down along the thick muscles of his neck and dipped into the suprasternal notch, down his chest, and followed the firm form of his pectoral. Without thinking, you brought your hand up and traced part of his tattoo, light as a feather. You palm splayed against the warmth of his skin, and he leaned ever so slightly into your touch. Your nerves came to life, but the adrenaline rush you were getting from this pushed you further. You glided your hand up and over his shoulder, and grasped his neck. You closed your eyes and slowly brought your face to his, savoring the gentle contact between your lips. Everything stopped; you, your breathing, your heart. 

You pulled back slowly, the gravity of what you had just done crashing down on you. Your pulse raced. This was so wrong. You opened your eyes, expecting to see a more flustered, furious Hanzo due to your actions. “I’m so sorry,” you whimpered, “I don’t know why I did that.”

His eyes were travelling down over your body as he murmured, “Another lie.” He closed the distance between you, flushing his body against yours. Not quite close enough to touch you, he ran his lips along your jawbone, and the feeling of his breathing running along your skin sent shivers down your spine. “Tell me you want this,” he whispered breathily, but still with a sense of authority.

Your eyes fluttered close as you turned your face slightly towards him, brushing your cheek against his. The soft grit of stubble against your skin flushed your body with an aroused warmth. “Yes,” you responded, barely loud enough for him to hear.

“Say it,” he murmured with a bit more urgency as his free hand landed firmly on your hip.

You took a deep breath in, but the expansion of your chest was limited by the pressure of his body against you. Your fingers lingered on his neck, trailing upwards into his hair. Your lips brushed against his ear as you softly sighed, “I want you.”

He brought his arm down from the space above your shoulder as his hand brushed against your skin, cupping your neck just below your jaw. His lips trailed along the other side of your jaw before falling upon your own, gingerly at first, and then again with more ferocity. Your spare hand slid around his back, the smooth silk of his kyudo-gi slipping between your fingers as you tried to find something to grasp on to. The muscles of his back felt just as firm and sculpted as you had imagined, and you wanted nothing more than for him to show you just how strong he really was.

His tongue brushed against your lower lip; you eagerly opened your mouth, desperately wanting to taste him, but he broke the kiss. The hand on your neck buried into your hair and tugged just enough to pull your head back with a small pang of pleasure and pain. His mouth left a trail of hungry kisses along your neck, and the tantalizing combination of his soft lips and coarse facial hair tickled your skin in the most wonderful way. He nipped at your throat and you gasped sharply, arching your body against his. The hand on your hip slid under your thigh as he swung your leg around his waist, grinding his hardening cock against your dampening core.

His muscles tensed a bit as your hand glided down the back of his neck, and your fingers slipped underneath his fine silk. It slid off his shoulder effortlessly, bunching around the gauntlet at his forearm. His muscles were so taut and firm underneath your touch, yet his skin was soft and warm. You gasped again as he lightly bit the junction between your neck and shoulder, lightly tugging your hair again as a reminder to keep your head up as he peppered you with an intoxicating assortment of nips and kisses.

His hand traveled up your thigh, over your hips, feeling every curve of your body under his firm pressure. Continuing up, he guided your arm above your head as he untangled his fist from your hair. He held your wrist in place as he maneuvered your other arm to the same position, pinning both of your arms to the wall. Hot breaths tickled your neck as he lifted his head to gaze down into your eyes with the slightest hint of a devious smirk playing on his lips. His free hand traced a light pattern along your collarbone, down to your buttoned shirt. He kissed you hungrily, taking your bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled ever so slightly as he sucked on it, while ripping your shirt open with one swift tug. Buttons scattered on the floor and you could feel yourself flush with excitement.

His kisses were ravenous as his hand searched over your skin. Skimming over your hip, he ran his hand up your back and swiftly unhooked your bra. He ran his hand under the fabric and pushed it out of the way as he cupped one of your breasts, kneading it before pinching your nipple. You moaned into his mouth, bucking your hips against his hard bulge, and his tongue darted into your mouth, claiming it as his own. Your tongues swirled together in a dance for dominance as his hand slid down your body. His fingers slipped under the waistband of your pants and panties as he reached behind you, and in one rapid motion, he stuffed his hand down and forcefully grabbed a handful of your ass, pulling you hard against him. The feeling of your bare breasts brushing against the firmness of his chest sent shivers down your spine.

You tried to pull your hands down from over your head; while it was hot as hell and you were absolutely loving every minute of this, you’ve spent too long admiring him from afar to not be able to run your hands over every inch of him. His grip tightened on your wrists. “Where do you think you’re going?” His question came out as a gravelly growl, lips brushing against yours as he spoke.

In vain, you tried again to pull your hands free. “I need to touch you,” you gasped breathlessly, arching again to press as much of your body as you could against his.

You could feel him grin as he kissed you again, his hand freeing you and slipping down to roughly massage a breast. Your hands fell on him instantly, grazing down his shoulders and exploring every curve, notch, and groove. His back felt so powerful as the muscles would ripple when he altered his posture; you trailed your nails down his spine and felt him shudder against you, a breath caught in his throat. The hand that had been firmly squeezing your ass started to creep around to the front; you hurriedly undid your pants to make it easier for him. After you had given him easier access, you ran your hands up over his abs, pecs, and shoulders to wrap your arms tightly around his neck as your core ached for attention. He let out a coarse chuckle at your actions before calloused fingers slowly traced along the sensitive skin of your abdomen, leaving a prickling sensation in their wake. They would dip lower, just above your aching heat, then trail slowly back up and around your navel. They would dip lower again, faster this time, but still without touching you where you wanted it most, before coming back up. He teased you like this over and over again without actually giving you what you so desperately desired; your nails dug ever so slightly into the skin of his shoulders, protesting his actions with a small whine in your throat.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered huskily into your ear before nipping at the lobe.

You bucked your hips toward his hand, but the rough texture of his fingers drew toward your navel again. A dull thud sounded as you tilted your head back to the wall, and you could feel yourself blush at the thought of practically begging for him, any part of him, inside of you. “You know what I want,” you finally replied, a tinge of exasperation and need in your lilting voice.

His lips skated along your veins. “Do I?” His fingers slowly made their way down to your clit, rubbing in circles at a torturously slow and light pace.

“Yes,” you hissed as you bit your lower lip between your teeth and tilted your head to give him more access to your neck. 

As many times as you’ve daydreamed about what his calloused fingers would feel like against you, you could barely feel the rough textures you’d imagined with how absolutely soaked you were. His fingers glided effortlessly between your folds, further igniting the wanting fire deep within you.

Suddenly, he sharply nipped at your pulse point and thrust two fingers into your slick heat. You let out a sharp gasp and clenched around the sudden penetration. He grinned against your neck. “Do I know what you want?” he inquired, echoing your statement from moments earlier.

The feeling of his fingers pumping within you was heightened by his thumb simultaneously circling your clit. You let out a shaky breath as you nodded.

He sharply tugged at a nipple with his free hand, bringing his face up to yours. “I asked you a question.” 

One of your hands tangled in his hair as you gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. “Oh, god, yes,” you gasped out. Your mouths collided in another lust-filled kiss as his fingers curled within you. Your other hand trailed down his chest; the stiff silk of his kobakama was straining against his erection. You stroked him through the fabric, feeling up and down the length of him, and desperately tried to figure out how to free him with just one hand.

He smiled into the kiss before pulling away. “Do you want something?” he asked, voice smug and dripping with desire at the same time.

You gripped as much of his shaft as you could through the tented fabric. “I want you inside of me,” you moaned as a rosy flush creeped across your cheeks and ears.

“Oh,” he feigned surprise, as he withdrew his fingers from your core. “Was this not enough?” He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked your slick arousal from them, a fiendish enjoyment flickering in his eyes.

The flush across your face deepened. His absolute delight in the taste on his fingers made you weak; he could do anything he wanted to you right now and you’d be alright with it. “Please,” you whimpered, a hitch in your plea.

He smirked devilishly. “Please… what?” He took a step back from you, looking completely composed despite his disheveled hair and draping kyudo-gi. His hands played with the blue sash around his waist. 

Your body felt like it was complaining at the loss of contact; your hands slid up your sides, fingers dancing where his had left tingles in their wake. You chewed on your lip; he was really going to make you say it, and something about him practically demanding you say it awakened desires you didn’t even know you had. “Please,” you started, voice latent with lust, “Hanzo… fuck me.”

His eyes darkened at the mention of his name and his smirk twitched. “Well, since you asked so nicely…” He tapped the surface of the metal conference table as a silent command, which you took no hesitancy in responding to. He grabbed you by the hips and kissed you deeply again, his hardened length rubbing against you. Before you knew what had happened, he had moved behind you and swiftly pulled your pants and panties down to your knees as he bent you over the table. An appreciative groan rumbled in his throat as he towered over you. “Tell me how long you’ve wanted this,” he ordered as he worked to free himself from his kobakama.

The cool chill of the metal table against your flush skin tingled and stung slightly, especially at your nipples. Your core pulsed with desire, eager to be stretched and filled by him. “I’ve admired you since I first saw you,” you confessed, peering over your shoulder to watch his cock spring freely from it confines. “But… I didn’t imagine you fucking me until about a week before I was accepted as a full-fledged-“ You gasped; you were interrupted by the feel of him pressing hard at your entrance. 

“Continue.”

Just the head of him starting to part your opening was enough to make you whimper; you so desperately wanted all of him in you, and you pressed back against him to no avail. A keen smack on your ass made you jump. “I said continue,” he repeated, rubbing his rough hand over where he had just hit.

Your hands fisted on the table as you shut your eyes and bit your lip. It was so hard to focus like this. The prickling sensation on your ass cheek sent throbs of warmth and excitement to your drenched slit. “It… wasn’t until just before I was inducted as a member,” you answered as firmly as you could.

The head of his cock slid from your entrance to glide over your slick lips, passing over your clit, as his hands massaged your ass. “You’ve wanted this for a while then,” he murmured, landing another quick smack on your behind. “So have I.”

The feeling of his cock rubbing against your slick heat was making you impatient; you rocked your hips, trying to feel more from him, trying to get him inside of you.

He flushed himself against you, his taut abdomen pressing against the soft curves of your ass. “You look so much better under me than I imagined,” he murmured as his length twitched beneath you. He bent down, pushing your shirt up as he went, trailing sloppy kisses along your back. His hips rocked the entire time, continuing to tease you.

The way he had you pressed to the table didn’t give you much room to move; your hips rocked, but you didn’t get as much motion as you wanted. You could feel yourself dripping with arousal. You couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, just… just fuck me already,” you begged.

He nipped at your skin then straightened himself out, increasing the pace of his rubbing against you. “What was that?” You could hear the smirk in his voice.

Your hot breath fogged on the metal table. “Fuck me, Hanzo, please!”

With that, he plunged into you with a guttural moan, fingers digging into the soft flesh of your hips. The stretch was so sudden but welcome, a pleasurable burn radiating through your core. He was breathing heavily as he stilled inside of you, both of you practically panting at the rapid penetration. He ran a hand up your back and grasped onto your shoulder. “You beg so well for me,” he growled.

You could feel your walls pulse around him. It didn’t take long to adjust to how he filled you completely, and your hips started to rock underneath him, desperate to feel him pump in and out of you over and over.

He slowly pulled out completely before plunging into you again, then slowly repeated himself. Your core ached every time he withdrew, feeling so dreadfully empty, but clenched fantastically every time he filled you again. You could feel his pace quicken, and before long he wasn’t even pulling all the way out as he pounded into you. The grip on your hip and shoulder tightened. The ridges of his cock hit all the right places as he moved inside of you, but your clit ached for attention. You slipped a hand down the table, trying to work it underneath of your body so that you could pleasure yourself as he thrusted inside of you. The hand on your hip suddenly moved to your wrist, and he pulled it into the small of your back. “What are you doing?” he grunted as he thrust particularly hard into you.

You rolled your wrist in his grip. You tried to answer, but all that fell from your lips were hearty moans and little whimpers.

He dragged his other hand off of your shoulder and down your back, lightly scraping his nails against your skin as he went. His hand glided around to your front, fingers deftly massaging the bundle of nerves that so badly ached. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked, rolling it between his rough fingers, sending pleasure shooting through your core.

You bit your lower lip and nodded, half of your hot face pressed against the cool metal table. Your free hand searched for something to grasp onto, and ended up crinkling the debriefing file from earlier.

His hand moved to smack you across the ass again. “Answer me!”

“Yes!” you cried.

His fingers quickly went back to work on your clit. His cock hit just the right spot within you and you gasped, clenching around him. He took notice to your reaction and managed to thrust into the same spot, again and again and again as he worked dizzying circles around your clit. You could feel yourself tightening, nearing your climax. “H-Hanzo…” you whimpered, bucking wildly against him as your panting breath left clouds on the metal surface. 

His rhythm broke when you spoke his name. “Again,” he mumbled, fingers flicking haphazardly over your sensitive bud.

You obliged, calling his name again, this time with more urgency.

His thrusts were erratic as he pounded repeatedly into the sweet spot inside you, his breathing fast and heavy. The pressure his fingers were using increased as they worked faster, and you felt yourself come undone, gasping his name in a weak cry, your walls clenching around him as he continued to drive into you.

The pleasure overwhelmed and blinded your senses for a few seconds, and as it began to ebb you heard his uneven breathing littered with grunts and groans. His fingers still worked over your now oversensitive clit, sending shivers through your body. The aftershock of your orgasm pulsed rhythmically around his hardened length, practically milking him of his own orgasm. His grip on your wrist tightened as he let out a deep, guttural moan, thrusting as deep as he could inside of you. You could feel his cock twitch inside of you as he exploded, filling you with his come. He stilled, panting; you could feel yourself still pulsing around his shaft, his hot come overflowing out of you. 

He let go of your wrist, and ran both hands over your ass, giving you a few more light thrusts. “Very good,” he slowly purred. He pulled sluggishly out of you, the wet sound of both of your climaxes being drawn out.

All you had the strength to do was lay on that table, arms at your sides, as you tried to catch your breath. You could feel the mixture of his come and your arousal running down your legs, but you didn’t care. Behind you, you could hear Hanzo redressing himself. You pressed yourself up off of the table, a misty outline from the heat of your body left on its polished surface.

“You know,” he spoke, no trace of exhaustion or what had just happened in his voice, “if you didn’t avoid me all the time, this could happen more often.”

“I had no idea,” you replied, not nearly as composed as him. You bent down to pull up your pants, and yelped when a swift smack landed on your ass.

“Now you do,” he murmured in your ear, giving your behind a tight squeeze. “No excuses.”

You smiled to yourself a bit; the heated events that just occurred still didn’t seem entirely believable to you. You fastened your pants and fixed your bra before clench your ruined shirt shut. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a shower before breakfast.”

Hanzo looked at you from the corner of his eyes, and the slightest hint of a fiendish smirk grew on his lips.


	4. 3b - M!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me father for i have sinny sin sinned
> 
> This is chapter 3b, meant for male readers.
> 
> *chapters 3a and 3b are the same apart from what genitals the reader has
> 
> (also lmao this chapter has more words than the previous two combined)

You didn’t want to open your eyes. You didn’t even want to realize you were awake. You were so comfortable in your bed and it felt like you had just laid down a few minutes ago. You took a sharp inhale in and then held your breath as you rolled over, forcing your eyes open to look at the neon blue display of your alarm clock. 7:06am. Your eyes fell shut and you puffed air out your mouth in exasperation. It was too early, your hands and shoulders were sore from the gym, and you just wanted to go back to sleep.

Wait… your eyes shot open and you stared anxiously at the clock. 7:06? SHIT! You threw the covers off and sprang to your feet. You were due at a mission briefing at 700 hours sharp! You scrambled across the room, looking for your belongings. You missed the last debriefing and now you’re late to the next briefing? Oh, hell, Soldier 76 was going to kill you. You pulled your boots on—no time for socks—and pushed your hair back before practically bursting out the door. You raced down the hall at a speed that would even make Tracer look sluggish.

You zipped past Winston, nearly had to vault over Torbjorn, and practically crashed into the solid wall of muscle that was Zarya. Was everyone always crowding the hallway like this in the morning? Sheesh! You skidded around a corner and came to a halt right in front of the door to the conference room. Taking a deep breath, you tried to enter as quietly as you could. It was useless; all eyes were on you.

Soldier 76 huffed as his brow wrinkled above the visor. “So glad you could grace us with your presence for once,” he scoffed in a very irritated tone. You were about to apologize when he barked, “Sit down! We don’t have all day. If you’re lucky someone will fill you in on what you missed for your beauty sleep.”

You slinked over and into a seat between D.Va and Lucio. “Tough break, huh?” he whispered as you sat down. You peered over your shoulder at him and gave a quick nod, smiling meekly with embarrassment. As you were turning back around you caught a glance of Hanzo, looking stern and proper as ever. Your stomach flipped in a mix of excitement and anxiety, but you told yourself to remain focused. You couldn’t afford any more blunders. You were here for the mission, to be an upstanding teammate that would carry your own weight, and nothing else.

As the commander was droning on with specific minute details, throwing in a jab at you when the opportunity rose, you heard an aggravated growl come from D.Va. Your eyes shot toward her for a moment, and you saw her scowling down at a handheld gaming system under the table, thumbs angrily pressing away at the buttons. She cursed under her breath in Korean.

The commanders hands slammed down on the conference table and his visor glinted in her direction. “I’m sorry miss Song, am I inconveniencing you?”

Her eyes didn’t leave the screen. “Kind of, yeah,” she retorted in an annoyed tone.

“There are lives at stake here and you-“

She rolled her eyes. “Same old, same old,” she quipped. “We’ve heard it all before. Same mission, different location. We got it.”

You could hear the sharp intake of breath as he tried to calm himself. What little parts of his face you could see were turning an angry red. He stood up straight and clicked his tongue before growling, “Between you and the elusive recruit over there,” he turned his nose up in your direction, “I have no idea how any of you manage to get shit done.” He carelessly dropped the files onto the metal table and looked over to Hanzo. “You know what you’re doing?” When the archer nodded solemnly, the commander started to head for the door, shaking his head. “Godspeed, then. Try not to get yourselves killed out there. Dismissed.”

You stared down at your hands as you waited for him to exit; hopefully Hanzo wasn’t far behind. You figured Lucio would help you cover what you missed before breakfast, as D.Va probably had some more touchups to do to her mech. You turned to him and asked, “Hey, Lucio, would you mind helping me catch up a bit? What’s going on?”

He grinned. “Yeah, of course! D.Vaaaa,” he sang, “pass that file HERE!” You always appreciated how upbeat and friendly he was.

“You got it.” She stood up and flicked the file down the table, never looking up from the screen, before heading for the door.

Just as Lucio reached for the file, Hanzo pulled it toward him.

“I’ll get him caught up,” he said dryly, eyes staring daggers into Lucio’s. 

“Oh,” he said, trying not to seem surprised. “I mean, it’s no big deal, I just haven’t seen my boy here in a while so-“

“I was on the last mission with him,” he interrupted. “I know more about this than you.” His gaze flickered over to you. “I’ll fill him in.”

You swallowed as you stared into his dark eyes for only a second before feeling warmness flood your face. Your eyes shot to your hands. What the actual hell? Oh no. You felt your stomach turn with that same combination of anxiety and excitement, and you could feel it travel further down, sparking an inappropriate and unwanted arousal. Something about the way words fell from his lips… he didn’t talk much, but when he did, you could listen all day.

Lucio rhythmically tapped his finger on the table. “Well, I mean, you’re right. That cool with you?”

“I don’t care,” you blurted out with a nervous laugh. What?! Of course you cared! You didn’t want to be left alone with him after you stayed up half the night thinking about how easily Hanzo could pin you to the wall and slip his cock into your warm, waiting- The spark between your legs started to turn more into a kindle, and you felt your dick twitching to life. Taking your frustration out at the gym didn’t help at all… This was going to be awkward.

“Alright then,” Lucio said as he stood up. “I’ll catch you later then, yeah?” he asked with that familiar singsong tone as he playfully punched your shoulder.

You just smiled and nodded, keeping your gaze down. You didn’t think you could look Hanzo in the eye while you were mentally kicking yourself for imagining what his dick would look like. You could hear him flip through pages a bit, and then the door clicked shut behind Lucio. The two of you were alone. You became a little too self-aware of your breathing, and tried to focus on that instead of the thought of how your fingertips could just so easily glide along the underside of his cock, drifting up and over the head, and closing around so you could lightly pump the shaft. …Yep, really focusing on that breathing.

You heard him rise from his chair and lightly pace around the table, pulling out the chair next to you. You knew you’d have to face him eventually at this rate; you turned toward him, staring down at the shiny pattern of his kobakama. He seemed close; the faint scents of amber and sandalwood teased your senses. “Sooo… what have we got?” you murmured. You figured if you stuck to the matter at hand, things would blow over quickly and you could get away from him until departure.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke. “A simple control mission; we must take the point and hold it until reinforcements arrive. Resistance should be scarce, but formidable.” You could hear the sound of his calloused fingers running the corners of a page between them before flipping to the next. “We depart at 1800 hours.”

Simple enough. You almost wished he could have swiftly delivered the briefing like this, rather than having to listen to the commander drone about meaningless details and belittle you in front of the crew. You watched his thick fingers flick through the pages repeatedly, a heavy silence falling upon you. You caught yourself thinking about how his callouses would feel as they circled over the head of your dick and slipped down around the shaft. You snapped out of your daydream as he closed the file, keeping a hand upon it, and sat back in his chair. Was that it? You wanted out of there. “Well,” you started, poising yourself to get up, “thanks. See you at departure.”

“Look at me.”

What? Your chest grew tight and your cheeks grew warm. “I… I’m sorry, what?” Did he just demand that you look at him? 

“Look at me,” he repeated.

Your jaw muscles clenched and you swallowed hard. You turned your head slowly, mind now racing with the thought of Hanzo commanding you further, onto your knees, hands behind your back… you didn’t expect anything like this from him before. Shooing the thoughts away, you noticed his posture. His stance was wide but mostly open, apart from the hand mindlessly pinching at the hair along his jaw. His chest rose and fell gently with each breath, and your gaze lingered on the musculature of his pecs. “Why is it so hard?” he asked, and you looked into his eyes without thinking. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were keenly focused on you; he looked like he was deep in thought.

“I-it’s not,” you stuttered, turning to the closed file on the table. His hand tensed at your response. “There’s just no reason to, I guess.” That was a blatant lie; any time he even passed into view you took a leisurely gander at him, so long as he didn’t catch you. 

A finger tapped on the file. “Hm.”

Silence fell between you. “Well, Hanzo,” you said as calmly as you could, “thank you for filling me up- IN. In. Thank YOU for filling me IN on what’s going down tonight. Going on tonight.” You shot up to your feet and glanced over to him, nodding while hoping your face wasn’t as red as it felt. “Thank you. Bye.” 

You could see his thoughtful expression had morphed more into one of confusion, accented by a highly arched brow. Nothing like a good ol’ fashioned Freudian slip to keep the awkward atmosphere alive and well. You quickly made your way toward the door, cursing yourself for your slip of tongue. Your imagination kicked in, teasing the idea of Hanzo grabbing your wrist as you walked by, demanding your explicit attention. Or maybe he’d shout “no!” and grab you, pushing you against the wall, bringing his face so close to yours that you could barely see his gaze flitter from your lips to your eyes.

Just as you were about reaching for the door handle, his arm blocked you. Your fingers brushed his bare forearm as your hand lowered, and it was only then you realize this wasn’t a daydream.   
“Where are you going?” he asked quietly.

Warmth crept from your cheeks to your ears and you could feel your heart speed up. You couldn’t look at him; you shook your head as your eyes scanned the floor, looking for an excuse to leave, to stop yourself from being even more embarrassing. “Breakfast!” you finally managed to blurt out, “I am going to breakfast.” You reached again for the door handle, turning it slightly.

He kept you from opening the door with his foot on the floor. “Breakfast isn’t served for another hour,” he countered. “Why are you so rushed?”

You were mentally kicking yourself. This exact scenario was but one of about twenty you tortured yourself with before you finally fell asleep last night. You two had found yourself in the same room, and in an embarrassed rush, you tried to leave, only to have your attempt thwarted at such a close range. From here you could smell his natural scent, tinged with a bit of incense from his mediation earlier in the day, and you could almost swear you felt his breath on your neck as he almost pleaded you to stay. Large hands curled around the small of your back gently as he crept closer, and you all but melted in his touch while you waited for him to come close enough for your lips to brush… STOP IT. That wasn’t what was going on here! 

You took a step back from the door as you let go of the door handle. “I, uh… I don’t know, really,” you laughed nervously, trying to come up with another excuse. “Maybe I’ll head down to the range and practice my-“

“I’ll come with you.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, I-“

“Why not?”

You were coming up blank. Your eyes darted back and forth across the floor as your mind scrambled to come up with tangible words to replace the nothingness your mouth was speaking. Defeated by your own fruitless efforts, all you could think to do was offer a meager shrug.

Hanzo waited for a response that never really came, then huffed as he walked back to the table. “Go, then,” he called as he sat, rubbing over his face with his hands.

You just stood there. That was it? He all but demands to be the one to catch you up on things, stops you from leaving in a rush, tries to insert himself into your plans, then dismisses you so easily? No sexual reprieve, no angry outburst, nothing? You looked over to where he was sitting and he almost looked frustrated. His hands covered his nose and mouth like a mask, and he slowly opened his eyes to look at the wall ahead of him. They slowly tracked across the room until his gaze fell on you; you broke the eye contact and fidgeted, not quite making your way to the exit. “I said you could leave,” he spoke softly.

You bit your tongue lightly. The two of you were alone in an enclosed space; this would probably be your best and only opportunity to say whatever you wanted off of your chest. A deep breath filled your lungs and reminded you of how tight your chest was feeling, accompanied by the knot in your stomach. You couldn’t look at him. “What did I do to you?” The words spilled over each other like an anxious avalanche. 

His eyebrows stitched together. “…What?”

No going back now. You were holding your breath; your hands were fisted so hard that your nails dug into your palms. 

His hands fell from his face as his eyes searched the room in thought before falling back onto you. “Nothing. What did I do to you?”

“You act like you hate me.”

“…I do not, but sometimes I think you do. I’ve tried to-”

Your chest felt like it was going to explode and your nerves pushed you to cut him off. “I’m sorry, have I nearly shot you in the face? You’ve nearly shot me in the goddamned face more times than I can count. You always have everyone else’s back all the time, but when I get into a tight spot you shoot at ME and move on!”

“I… I’m sorry. You are very capable, I just thought-“

“You just thought what? That I could use the heart attack? Or maybe the commander didn’t embarrass me enough regularly?”

He pushed his bangs back, scanning the floor. He actually looked nervous, at least more than you’re ever seen him. “No… I just… you’re so strong, I thought if I interfered-”

“You don’t have a problem ‘interfering’ with anyone else.”

“You seem like you handle yourself better than everyone else-“

“Well I don’t, okay? Treat me like you would anyone else.”

A heavy silence fell between you. Your heart felt like it was going to burst out of your ribcage. You were breathing hard, like you just finished a boxing match. Why were you going off like this? Why did he actually seem to care? 

He looked hurt for a moment, but his posture straightened and his face grew stern as he took a long breath in, rising up to look at you. “And what about you?” The serious tone in his voice was more like the Hanzo you were used to. “Why don’t you treat me like you would anyone else?”

You felt small in comparison. “W-what…?”

He stood up from his chair, looking at you suspiciously as he took a step closer. “You look at others, talk with others, laugh with others. You share meals with my brother,” he practically spit the last words out like poison. He took another step closer with every accusation. “Yet you avoid me. I try to talk with you, nothing. I try to help you”—another step closer—“Nothing.” He had put you on the defensive, and your back was against the wall. He was inches from you now, and you still couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the eyes. He moved his head to be more in front of your face, almost forcing you to look at him. “Why?” he asked quietly.

Your knees felt weak; you didn’t expect your unwelcomed outburst to provoke something similar in him. Your mouth felt dry, and your gaze drifted up to meet his. The harshness in his eyes didn’t falter, but it didn’t seem to be entirely anger that was behind them. “I’m sorry,” was all you could manage to say.

A light shade of red seemed to tinge his cheeks, and his dark eyes passed over your facial features. “Why?” he repeated, a slight break in his voice.

“I… I…” You couldn’t find words. Your breathing was shallow yet your chest heaved, and your heart was pounding but had stopped at the same time. All you could think about was how soft his lips looked, how they parted so slightly, and how well yours would fit against them.

He braced a forearm against the wall just over your shoulder, his face just inches from yours. His dark amber eyes stared deeply into your own, a cocktail of strong emotions storming within them. “Tell me why,” he demanded; his voice was gritty, like gravel crunching under your feet, and the way his warm breath tingled your skin made you want to melt.

“I don’t know,” you finally uttered in a brittle voice.

“That’s a lie,” he chided gruffly. His upper lip momentarily twitched into a sneer.

You couldn’t think, not like this. Your eyes travelled down his face and along his jaw, briefly studying the few silver hairs among his jet black beard. Your gaze continued down along the thick muscles of his neck and dipped into the suprasternal notch, down his chest, and followed the firm form of his pectoral. Without thinking, you brought your hand up and traced part of his tattoo, light as a feather. You palm splayed against the warmth of his skin, and he leaned ever so slightly into your touch. Your nerves came to life, but the adrenaline rush you were getting from this pushed you further. You glided your hand up and over his shoulder, and grasped his neck. You closed your eyes and slowly brought your face to his, savoring the gentle contact between your lips. Everything stopped; you, your breathing, your heart.   
You pulled back slowly, the gravity of what you had just done crashing down on you. Your pulse raced. This was so wrong. You opened your eyes, expecting to see a more flustered, furious Hanzo due to your actions. “I’m so sorry,” you whimpered, “I don’t know why I did that.”

His eyes were travelling down over your body as he murmured, “Another lie.” He closed the distance between you, flushing his body against yours. Not quite close enough to touch you, he ran his lips along your jawbone, and the feeling of his breathing running along your skin sent shivers down your spine. “Tell me you want this,” he whispered breathily, but still with a sense of authority.

Your eyes fluttered close as you turned your face slightly towards him, brushing your cheek against his. The soft grit of stubble against your skin flushed your body with an aroused warmth. “Yes,” you responded, barely loud enough for him to hear.

“Say it,” he murmured with a bit more urgency as his free hand landed firmly on your hip.

You took a deep breath in, but the expansion of your chest was limited by the pressure of his body against you. Your fingers lingered on his neck, trailing upwards into his hair. Your lips brushed against his ear as you softly sighed, “I want you.”

He brought his arm down from the space above your shoulder as his hand brushed against your skin, cupping your neck just below your jaw. His lips trailed along the other side of your jaw before falling upon your own, gingerly at first, and then again with more ferocity. Your spare hand slid around his back, the smooth silk of his kyudo-gi slipping between your fingers as you tried to find something to grasp on to. The muscles of his back felt just as firm and sculpted as you had imagined, and you wanted nothing more than for him to show you just how strong he really was.

His tongue brushed against your lower lip; you eagerly opened your mouth, desperately wanting to taste him, but he broke the kiss. The hand on your neck buried into your hair and tugged just enough to pull your head back with a small pang of pleasure and pain. His mouth left a trail of hungry kisses along your neck, and the tantalizing combination of his soft lips and coarse facial hair tickled your skin in the most wonderful way. He nipped at your throat and you gasped sharply, arching your body against his. The hand on your hip slid under your thigh as he swung your leg around his waist, grinding his hardening cock against your own.

His muscles tensed a bit as your hand glided down the back of his neck, and your fingers slipped underneath his fine silk. It slid off his shoulder effortlessly, bunching around the gauntlet at his forearm. His muscles were so taut and firm underneath your touch, yet his skin was soft and warm. You gasped again as he lightly bit the junction between your neck and shoulder, lightly tugging your hair again as a reminder to keep your head up as he peppered you with an intoxicating assortment of nips and kisses.

His hand traveled up your thigh, over your hips, feeling every curve of your body under his firm pressure. Continuing up, he guided your arm above your head as he untangled his fist from your hair. He held your wrist in place as he maneuvered your other arm to the same position, pinning both of your arms to the wall. Hot breaths tickled your neck as he lifted his head to gaze down into your eyes with the slightest hint of a devious smirk playing on his lips. His free hand traced a light pattern along your collarbone, down to your buttoned shirt. He kissed you hungrily, taking your bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled ever so slightly as he sucked on it, while ripping your shirt open with one swift tug. Buttons scattered on the floor and you could feel yourself flush with excitement.

His kisses were ravenous as his hand searched over your skin. Skimming over your hip, he ran his hand up your back and lightly raked his nails across your skin. His hand skated to your chest, fingers brushing your sternum before gliding over and pinching your nipple. You moaned into his mouth, bucking your hips against his hard bulge, and his tongue darted into your mouth, claiming it as his own. Your tongues swirled together in a dance for dominance as his hand slid down your body. His fingers slipped under the waistband of your pants and underwear as he reached behind you, and in one rapid motion, he stuffed his hand down and forcefully grabbed a handful of your ass, pulling you hard against him. The feeling of your bare chest brushing against the firmness of his sculpted muscles sent shivers down your spine.  
You tried to pull your hands down from over your head; while it was hot as hell and you were absolutely loving every minute of this, you’ve spent too long admiring him from afar to not be able to run your hands over every inch of him. His grip tightened on your wrists. “Where do you think you’re going?” His question came out as a gravelly growl, lips brushing against yours as he spoke.

In vain, you tried again to pull your hands free. “I need to touch you,” you gasped breathlessly, arching again to press as much of your body as you could against his.

You could feel him grin as he kissed you again, his hand freeing you and slipping down to roughly massage your chest. Your hands fell on him instantly, grazing down his shoulders and exploring every curve, notch, and groove. His back felt so powerful as the muscles would ripple when he altered his posture; you trailed your nails down his spine and felt him shudder against you, a breath caught in his throat. The hand that had been firmly squeezing your ass started to creep around to the front; you hurriedly undid your pants to make it easier for him. After you had given him easier access, you ran your hands up over his abs, pecs, and shoulders to wrap your arms tightly around his neck as your core ached for attention. He let out a coarse chuckle at your actions before calloused fingers slowly traced along the sensitive skin of your abdomen, leaving a prickling sensation in their wake. They would dip lower, just above your aching length, then trail slowly back up and around your navel. They would dip lower again, faster this time, but still without touching you where you wanted it most, before coming back up. He teased you like this over and over again without actually giving you what you so desperately desired; your nails dug ever so slightly into the skin of his shoulders, protesting his actions with a small whine in your throat.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered huskily into your ear before nipping at the lobe.

You bucked your hips toward his hand, but the rough texture of his fingers drew toward your navel again. A dull thud sounded as you tilted your head back to the wall, and you could feel yourself blush at the thought of practically begging for him to touch you. “You know what I want,” you finally replied, a tinge of exasperation and need in your lilting voice.

His lips skated along your veins. “Do I?” His fingers slowly made their way down to the tent in your underwear, rubbing in circles at a torturously slow and light pace on your tip.

“Yes,” you hissed as you bit your lower lip between your teeth and tilted your head to give him more access to your neck. 

He stroked you with a bit more pressure, still not releasing you from your confines. His hand slipped further down, massaging your testicles, prompting you to inhale a sharp and shaky breath. His fingers trailed up your shaft again, before he finally slipped his hand under the waist band and pulled your cock out. He pumped his fist slowly but forcefully, further igniting the wanting fire deep within you.

Suddenly, he sharply nipped at your pulse point and reached under you, easily thrusting a finger into your ass. You let out a sharp gasp and clenched around the sudden penetration. He grinned against your neck. “Do I know what you want?” he inquired, echoing your statement from moments earlier.

The feeling of his finger pumping within you was heightened by his thumb simultaneously massaging the sensitive skin behind your scrotum. You let out a shaky breath as you nodded.

He sharply tugged at a nipple with his free hand, bringing his face up to yours. “I asked you a question.” 

One of your hands tangled in his hair as you gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. “Oh, god, yes,” you gasped out. Your mouths collided in another lust-filled kiss as his finger curled within you. Your other hand trailed down his chest; the stiff silk of his kobakama was straining against his erection. You stroked him through the fabric, feeling up and down the length of him, and desperately tried to figure out how to free him with just one hand.

He smiled into the kiss before pulling away. “Do you want something?” he asked, voice smug and dripping with desire at the same time.

You gripped as much of his shaft as you could through the tented fabric. “I want you inside of me,” you moaned as a rosy flush creeped across your cheeks and ears.

“Oh,” he feigned surprise, as he withdrew his fingers from your core. “Was this not enough?” He withdrew his finger from within you, gently brushing your cock as he removed his hand from your pants. A fiendish enjoyment flickered in his eyes.

The flush across your face deepened. His absolute delight in what he was doing to you made you weak; he could do anything he wanted to you right now and you’d be alright with it. “Please,” you whimpered, a hitch in your plea.

He smirked devilishly. “Please… what?” He took a step back from you, looking completely composed despite his disheveled hair and draping kyudo-gi. His hands played with the blue sash around his waist. 

Your body felt like it was complaining at the loss of contact; your hands slid up your sides, fingers dancing where his had left tingles in their wake. You chewed on your lip; he was really going to make you say it, and something about him practically demanding you say it awakened desires you didn’t even know you had. “Please,” you started, voice latent with lust, “Hanzo… fuck me.”

His eyes darkened at the mention of his name and his smirk twitched. “Well, since you asked so nicely…” He tapped the surface of the metal conference table as a silent command, which you took no hesitancy in responding to. He grabbed you by the hips and kissed you deeply again, his hardened length rubbing against you. Before you knew what had happened, he had moved behind you and swiftly pulled your pants and underwear down to your knees as he bent you over the table. An appreciative groan rumbled in his throat as he towered over you. “Tell me how long you’ve wanted this,” he ordered as he worked to free himself from his kobakama.

The cool chill of the metal table against your flush skin tingled and stung slightly, especially at your nipples. Your core pulsed with desire, eager to be stretched and filled by him. “I’ve admired you since I first saw you,” you confessed, peering over your shoulder to watch his cock spring freely from its confines. “But… I didn’t imagine you fucking me until about a week before I was accepted as a full-fledged-“ You gasped; you were interrupted by the feel of his fingers pressing something cool and wet at your entrance. 

“Continue.”

Just his fingers starting to prepare your opening was enough to make you whimper; you so desperately wanted all of him in you, more than just his fingers stretching you. A keen smack on your ass made you jump. “I said continue,” he repeated, rubbing his rough hand over where he had just hit.

Your hands fisted on the table as you shut your eyes and bit your lip. It was so hard to focus like this. The prickling sensation on your ass cheek sent throbs of warmth and excitement to your painfully erect member. “It… wasn’t until just before I was inducted as a member,” you answered as firmly as you could.

The head of his cock pressed teasingly at your entrance, as one hand massaged your ass and the other reached around to stroke your length. “You’ve wanted this for a while then,” he murmured, landing another quick smack on your behind. “So have I.”

The feeling of his cock pressing against your tight hole as he stroked you was making you impatient; you rocked your hips, trying to feel more from him, trying to get him inside of you.

He flushed himself against you as his dick slipped under you, his taut abdomen pressing against the soft curves of your ass. “You look so much better under me than I imagined,” he murmured as his length twitched beneath you. He stopped stroking you and bent down, his hand pushing your shirt up as he went, trailing sloppy kisses along your back. His hips rocked the entire time, continuing to tease you.

The way he had you pressed to the table didn’t give you much room to move; your hips rocked, but you didn’t get as much motion as you wanted. You could feel yourself aching with arousal. You couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, just… just fuck me already,” you begged.

He nipped at your skin then straightened himself out, removing his cock from beneath you. “What was that?” You could hear the smirk in his voice.

Your hot breath fogged on the metal table. “Fuck me, Hanzo, please!”

With that, he slowly plunged into you with a guttural moan, fingers digging into the soft flesh of your hips. The stretch was so sudden but welcome, a pleasurable burn radiating through your core. He was breathing heavily as he stilled inside of you, both of you practically panting at the rapid penetration. He ran a hand up your back and grasped onto your shoulder. “You beg so well for me,” he growled.

You could feel your walls pulse around him. It didn’t take long to adjust to how he filled you completely, and your hips started to rock underneath him, desperate to feel him pump in and out of you over and over.  
He slowly pulled out completely before plunging into you again, then slowly repeated himself. Your core ached every time he withdrew, feeling so dreadfully empty, but clenched fantastically every time he filled you again. You could feel his pace quicken, and before long he wasn’t even pulling all the way out as he pounded into you. The grip on your hip and shoulder tightened. The ridges of his cock hit all the right places as he moved inside of you, but your dick ached for attention. You slipped a hand down the table, trying to work it underneath of your body so that you could pleasure yourself as he thrusted inside of you. The hand on your hip suddenly moved to your wrist, and he pulled it into the small of your back. “What are you doing?” he grunted as he thrust particularly hard into you.

You rolled your wrist in his grip. You tried to answer, but all that fell from your lips were hearty moans and little whimpers.

He dragged his other hand off of your shoulder and down your back, lightly scraping his nails against your skin as he went. His hand glided around to your front, eagerly stroking your erection. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked, rolling the tip between his rough fingers, sending pleasure shooting through your core.

You bit your lower lip and nodded, half of your hot face pressed against the cool metal table. Your free hand searched for something to grasp onto, and ended up crinkling the debriefing file from earlier.

His hand moved to smack you across the ass again. “Answer me!”

“Yes!” you cried.

His hand quickly returned to pumping your shaft. His cock hit just the right spot within you and you gasped, clenching around him. He took notice to your reaction and managed to thrust into the same spot, again and again and again as he stroked your bulging head. You could feel yourself tightening, nearing your climax. “H-Hanzo…” you whimpered, bucking wildly against him as your panting breath left clouds on the metal surface. 

His rhythm broke when you spoke his name. “Again,” he mumbled, hand rapidly sliding over your length.

You obliged, calling his name again, this time with more urgency.

His thrusts were erratic as he pounded repeatedly into the sweet spot inside you, his breathing fast and heavy. His hand worked faster, and you felt yourself come undone, the warm white liquid oozing out of you and all over his hand. You were gasping his name in a weak cry, your walls clenching around him as he continued to drive into you.

The pleasure overwhelmed and blinded your senses for a few seconds, and as it began to ebb you heard his uneven breathing littered with grunts and groans. His hand still worked over your now oversensitive cock, sending shivers through your body. The aftershock of your orgasm pulsed rhythmically around his hardened length, practically milking him of his own orgasm. His grip on your wrist tightened as he let out a deep, guttural moan, thrusting as deep as he could inside of you. You could feel his cock twitch inside of you as he exploded, filling you with his come. He stilled, panting; you could feel yourself still pulsing around his shaft, his hot come overflowing out of you. 

He let go of your wrist, and ran both hands over your ass, giving you a few more light thrusts. “Very good,” he slowly purred. He pulled sluggishly out of you, the wet sound of him leaving your ass being drawn out.

All you had the strength to do was lay on that table, arms at your sides, as you tried to catch your breath. You could feel the mixture of his come mix with your own and run down your legs, but you didn’t care. Behind you, you could hear Hanzo redressing himself. You pressed yourself up off of the table, a misty outline from the heat of your body left on its polished surface.

“You know,” he spoke, no trace of exhaustion or what had just happened in his voice, “if you didn’t avoid me all the time, this could happen more often.”

“I had no idea,” you replied, not nearly as composed as him. You bent down to pull up your pants, and yelped when a swift smack landed on your ass.

“Now you do,” he murmured in your ear, giving your behind a tight squeeze. “No excuses.”

You smiled to yourself a bit; the heated events that just occurred still didn’t seem entirely believable to you. You fastened your pants before clenching your ruined shirt shut. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a shower before breakfast.”

Hanzo looked at you from the corner of his eyes, and the slightest hint of a fiendish smirk grew on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 3a first then editted it for male readers, so if I missed something or something seems off, please let me know so I can fix it! This was my first time writing M/M


End file.
